


Mannequin

by Hedgehog_and_frog



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: JayStyle, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgehog_and_frog/pseuds/Hedgehog_and_frog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're like a mannequin. <br/>"Pretty on the outside, hollow on the inside. Oh, and you dress like one too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Story dedicated to @JeddieJay and Confessions Of A Gay Disney Prince. That fic rocks. #JayStyle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[Harry and Louis' apartment, Los Angeles, California, 5:13 PM]

LOUIS: (groans loudly, soaking wet, presumably from the rain outside) "Fuck me."

HARRY: (looks up at him) "Why the hell are you soaking wet?"

LOUIS: "The rain, smart one."

HARRY: "Why do you want me to fuck you? You're hard?"

LOUIS: "No. But I've had a long day. And it's raining. And it's Monday. And I just came home from work. I had to walk three blocks to get home because someone forgot to pick me up."

HARRY: (oblivious) "Who?"

LOUIS: (palms his face) "You, you  
idiot."

HARRY: "Just take a shower or something. At least change your clothes."

(LOUIS nods and walks to his room, stripping his clothes on the way. He comes back minutes later in new clothes, sweatpants, tee shirt. He runs a hand through his hair before sitting down next to HARRY) 

LOUIS: "I absolutely hate my job."

HARRY: "Then get a different one."

LOUIS: "I can't. This is the only one that pays well and I don't need a college degree."

HARRY: "That's why you go to college, oh smart one. That's the exact reason I'm in college. And working at a grocery store pays well?"

LOUIS: "It's good enough to take care of the bills. That's why I like living in an apartment."

HARRY: (nods) "Yeah. I'm going to graduate soon. And then I'll get a job."

LOUIS: "You need to get a fucking job. As of now, I'm the only one paying for everything."

HARRY:(hurt) "I'll get a job. Soon. Why didn't you go to college?"

LOUIS: "I'd rather not talk about it." (shrugs) 

HARRY: "Well, I'm graduating in about a year. So you won't have to pay for this place."

LOUIS: "That's how it should be."

HARRY: "How come you're so..."

LOUIS: "So what?"

HARRY: "So... mean. And cocky. And... sad even."

LOUIS: "I'm not."

HARRY: "Yes, you are. Does it have to do with your past or something?"

LOUIS: "I don't have a past."

HARRY: "You're twenty two. You have to have some kind of past."

LOUIS: "Then I do have a past."

HARRY: "You just said you didn't."

LOUIS: "Just drop it, okay?"

HARRY: "Was it bad? Your past?"

LOUIS: "Stop saying that word."

HARRY: "Past."

LOUIS: "Stop."

HARRY: (shakes head) "Past."

LOUIS: "I will castrate your dick and impale your heart with it."

HARRY: (in shock) "What?!"

LOUIS: (rolls eyes) "I guess you better stop then." (Upon seeing Harry nod, Louis smiles) "Good."

HARRY: (after a few minutes of silence) "So what's wrong with you?"

LOUIS: (now on his phone, not paying full attention to Harry) "Excuse you?"

HARRY: "Why are you so sad?"

LOUIS: "I'm not sad."

HARRY: "Then how come you never smile?"

LOUIS: "I do smile." (flashes Harry a fake smile) "See?"

HARRY: "That smile is even faker than Katie Price's breasts."

LOUIS: "I thought you were gay."

HARRY: "I am g- what does that have to do with anything?"

LOUIS: (shrugs) "You look at her breasts?"

HARRY: "Stop. I do not look at her breasts. I am gay. This doesn't have to do with anything. Now talk to me."

LOUIS: "I am talking to you."

HARRY: "Not what I mean." (exasperated) "You know what I mean."

LOUIS: "I do. But what exactly do you mean?"

HARRY: (losing temper, finally angry) "For fuck's sake, Louis! Tell me what's wrong!"

LOUIS: (flinches) "I'm sorry."

HARRY: "You should be."

LOUIS: (sighs) "Mind if I go to Liam's for a few days?"

HARRY: "You're gonna try to run away from the problem." (LOUIS gets up and walks to the door, HARRY continues speaking) "That's not gonna help anything." (LOUIS opens door, makes to walk out) "You're gonna lose at life." (door slams shut) "You can tell me anything. I want to help." (sad, to himself) "Great."


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 1 

[Liam's apartment, Los Angeles, California, 5:37 PM]

LOUIS: (outside the apartment, hears moans, knocks on the door) "What the fuck?" (knocks again, moans continue, waits for someone to open door)

LIAM: (a few minutes later, opens door, looking flushed and exhausted) "Hey, Lou. What's up?"

LOUIS: "Uh... can I... um..."

LIAM: "Can you what?"

LOUIS: "Is it okay if I stay here for a few days?"

LIAM: "Why?"

LOUIS: "Harry and I had a fight."

LIAM: "About what?"

LOUIS: "That's none of your business."

LIAM: "So now your relationship is none of my business? I thought we were best friends."

LOUIS: "I'm not in a relationship with Harry! We're just friends."

LIAM: "With benefits."

LOUIS: (flustered) "Yeah."

LIAM: "Okay."

LOUIS: "What?"

LIAM: "You can stay at my place for as long as you want."

LOUIS: "Really? I'm... I don't... I don't want to intrude or anything. I'm sure you're busy, but thanks. What... what were you just doing?"

LIAM: "With Sophia? Sex."

LOUIS: (sarcastic) "Way to not be blunt about it."

LIAM: (chuckles) "Come in. You had work today. You must be exhausted. It's raining, too. That doesn't really help. And it's Monday."

LOUIS: (quiet) "Yeah, it's been a pretty bad day." (forced chuckle) "Harry forgot to pick me up, so I got wet because I had to walk home." (coughs)

LIAM: (frowns, rubs Louis' back) "Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight? I could sleep on the couch."

LOUIS: "What about Sophia?"

LIAM: "Oh, she's going to her apartment."

LOUIS: (coughs again, eyes glossy) "Thank you."

LIAM: (looks at his glossy eyes, frowns, leads him to the couch) "Hey, it's okay. What's wrong?"

LOUIS: (shrugs, sits down on couch) "Harry asked me about... touchy subjects. I'm fine really, just tired."

LIAM: "Did he talk about your-"

LOUIS: (cuts him off, screechy) "Don't say it!" (softer, practically begging) "Please."

LIAM: "That bad then?" (gives him a somber, understanding look)

LOUIS: (nods) "Is it okay if I smoke a little and then go to sleep?" (pats cigarette pack in his jeans pocket)

LIAM: (nods) "Yes, of course. Go right ahead."

LOUIS: (gets up, walks to balcony door, before he walks out of the apartment and onto balcony) "You don't have to be nice to me... if you don't want to. I don't need your pity." (walks outside)

Scene 2

[Harry and Louis' apartment, Los Angeles, California, 5:46 PM]

ZAYN: "He's an asshole. He shouldn't hurt you like this. You shouldn't let him hurt you like this."

HARRY: "He doesn't hurt me."

ZAYN: "Harry, you're his punching bag."

HARRY: "What?"

ZAYN: "He takes everything out on you, though you haven't done anything."

HARRY: "I'm fine. I can tell he's hurt. He's had a bad past. I can tell."

ZAYN: "You can't let him walk all over you."

HARRY: "I don't. I care about him. I really do."

ZAYN: "Well he doesn't care about you."

HARRY: (hurt) "He does. He just doesn't know how to express it. I know he does."

ZAYN: (rolls eyes) "He obviously doesn't care."

HARRY: "Stop it. You're being mean. He has feelings, too."

ZAYN: "I doubt that. Come on, man, you can do better than him."

HARRY: (trying to contain his anger, through grit teeth) "Stop. It."

ZAYN: "I'm not doing anything."

HARRY: "Like hell you aren't. Every chance you get, you try to hurt Louis. What has he done to you?"

ZAYN: "Not so much me, rather than you. He hurts you all the time."

HARRY: "He doesn't mean to."

ZAYN: "He wants to hurt you. He doesn't talk to me like he talks to you."

HARRY: (angry finally) "Maybe because you treat him like shit!"

ZAYN: (flinches) "I didn't mean to make you angry. I only wanted to hel-"

HARRY: "I don't want your fucking help!" (yelling) "Why do you hate him?! Why do you hate me?!"

ZAYN: "I don't hate you. I want to protect you. Maybe you should stay at my place for a few days."

HARRY: "What makes you think I want to fucking be with you?!"

ZAYN: "I don't want you near him."

HARRY: (crosses arms over his chest) "I'm not five years old. I can protect myself. And Louis is at Liam's place anyway."

ZAYN: (rolls eyes, mumbling to himself) "Little pussy can't face his problems."

HARRY: "What did you just say?"

ZAYN: "I didn't say anything."

HARRY: "Tell me what you fucking said, Malik."

ZAYN: "Alright, I said I'm leaving!" (stands up, walks to door)

HARRY: (taunting) "Oh, is the pussy running away from his problems?"

ZAYN: "Whatever." (walks out, slams door shut)

HARRY: "Whenever you want help, don't ask me. Just saying."


End file.
